ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
GUTS Wing
are the fighter jets developed by the TPC and its branches: GUTS, Super GUTS, and Black Buster Corps. History Ultraman Tiga When the TPC were firstly introduced, two GUTS Wings were firstly made: GUTS Wing 1 and GUTS Wing 2 with their main usages were for SAR (Search and Rescue). However, with various threats such as monsters and alien invaders arose as depicted by the Ancient Civilization prophecy, GUTS were converted from rescue team to attack team as GUTS Wing 1 and 2 modified with armaments. As the TPC branches expanded to worldwide, the GUTS Wings were mass-produced and modified to combat monsters. Ultraman Dyna In 2017, exactly nine years after Tiga's battle with Gatanothor, more GUTS Wings deployed in various TPC Bases on each planets in the Solar System in response to the Neo Frontier Era. Also, an even more advanced mecha, GUTS Eagle was created, rivaling the GUTS Wing models. Models per Era : The first TPC fighter jet which was commonly used by some of the TPC workers. Suitable for ultra-high-performance, the high-speed fighter was originally only for rescue operations but was modified and standardized equipped with weapons such as missile launchers and laser turrets. It can optionally be equipped with a microwave gun in front of hatch of the lower body. Can also operate in outer space. The GUTS Wing 1 was used to develop several variations. The jet itself is modeled after a squid. :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 5.5, Mach 4.9 in space *Crew: 2 - No.2= : The second TPC fighter jet and a medium-sized fighter. It can also play the role of a mobile command post to transport the vehicle. Unlike the GUTS Wing 1, it wasn't created for outer space combat but armed with the that opens via Hyper Electromagnetic Launcher which slides it front to the side so the can fire. Other weapons are the laser guns and gun turrets. The jet's motif is a crayfish's pincher. :;Stats *Length: 29 m *Max Speed: Mach 4 *Crew: 4 - EX-J= : A heavily modified version of the GUTS Wing 2. It can split into EX-J α (the back section) which is armed with a flamethrower and a and EX-J β (the front section) armed with a laser cannon and a . It was once hijacked by the Alien Menjura. Both are armed with laser guns It was mass produced in Ultraman Dyna for the TPC West Asia Branch. One was deployed with Munakata flying it during the fight against Neo Geomos. :;Stats *Length: 30 m *Max Speed: Mach 7 *Crew: 2 (each section) 5495b1c3.JPG|EX-J α 0deb6cb8.JPG|EX-J β - Snow White= : Originally named , first appeared in episode 19 of Ultraman Tiga alongside the Artdessei. Created by Dr. Yao, the Snow White is an experimental modified GUTS Wing 1 aircraft which was built with the revolutionary propulsion system known as Maxima Overdrive. It was designed for trans-light flight. Officer Rena, was the only one able to fully master the use of the jet. :;Stats *Length: 18 m *Max Speed: Mach 8.5, Mach 65.5 in space *Crew: 2 - Crimson Dragon= : A heavily modified GUTS Wing 1 developed by the TPC European branch and shown in a staff meeting. The aircraft was equipped with heavy weapons but only appeared in episode 35 of the series as a demonstration. It was still in use even during the Super GUTS era (Ultraman Dyna). :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 5, Mach 4.4 in space *Crew: 2 - Blue Tornado= : A heavily modified GUTS Wing 1 developed by the TPC America branch and shown in a staff meeting. Although its speed availability exceeds GUTS Wing 1, its weapons are less effective to allow the lack of mass that allows such speed. This jet was first shown as a demonstration in episode 35 and was used in pursuing Zoiger armies in episode 51, but failed to catch the beasts. Like Crimson Dragon, it was still in use even during the Super GUTS era (Ultraman Dyna). :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 6, Mach 5.4 in space *Crew: 2 - Zero= : Repainted GUTS Wings used by ZERO rookie pilots, they made their appearance in The Final Odyssey. Four jets were piloted by future members of Super GUTS, Hibiki, Kohda, Ryo and Kariya in order to help GUTS members in against Shibito Zoiger armies during their raid in R'lyeh. }} - Ultraman Dyna= : A support aircraft used by Masami Mishima when accompanying Kazuma Asuka (Asuka's father) who was piloting the Hundred Formula Plasma before his disappearances. :;Stats *Length: 18 m *Max Speed: Mach 8.5, Mach 65.5 in space *Crew: 2 - ZERO Training Machine= : The old GUTS Wing 1 fighter jet which was mainly used by most cadets of the Air Force Squad ZERO had now been modified and renamed. Therefore, it was also used in the main base, where Hibiki showed their prowess when manually controlling it during the fight against Satan Lovemos. :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 5.5, Mach 4.9 in space *Crew: 2 - ZERO Instructor Machine= : The white-colored repaint of GUTS Wing 1 fighter jet which mainly used by the instructors of the Air Force Squad ZERO. :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 5.5, Mach 4.9 in space *Crew: 2 - GUTS Shadow= : A heavily modified GUTS Wing 1 developed for the use of Black Buster Corps. GUTS Shadow is fitted with magnetic beam and an energy beam launcher which is strong enough to destroy the monster. It was also armed with the camouflage system for stealth attack purposes. These fighter jets were known participating in the kidnapping of Shin Asuka and the battle against Zelganoid. However, the camouflage system only works in clear conditions. Debuted in episode 39. :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 5.5, Mach 4.9 in space *Crew: 2 - Iruma's Machine= : An upgraded jet based on the GUTS Wing 1. It is used by former-GUTS Captain Megumi Iruma in the Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light movie. The original TPC mark has been replaced by the new one. :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Unknown (Higher than GUTS Wing 1's) *Crew: 2 }} }} Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Mechas Category:GUTS Vehicles Category:Super GUTS Vehicles Category:GUTS Category:Super GUTS